


Eclipsing

by zeldadestry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100_women, Double Drabble, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-16
Updated: 2006-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ritual is always the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipsing

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 027, 'bones', for 100_women fanfic challenge

You inherited a ring made from a Muggle’s bone and you almost never remove it. It is carved with roses that begin as buds each dawn and blossom to fullness during the day, only to fade and wilt as evening falls. Beautiful intricate vines sway when you blow your warm breath across it; sharp thorns draw blood if anyone dares to touch it when it isn’t theirs. Andromeda hates it, shudders when she sees it. If you want to touch her, you have to be willing to strip yourself bare.

The ritual is always the same. You say, “I don’t understand you. Don’t you like pretty things?”

Her eyes close when you cup her pale face between both your hands. “It’s beautiful,” she whispers, her thighs splaying wide, waiting for you.

“Then why does it upset you so?”

“Because it is beautiful like death. Beautiful like you.”

She is forever the sun to your moon, beautiful like life, birth.

You will try to choke it all from her. You will try to drag her down to the hollows with you, to writhe in the dark and the mud and the rot, though you know neither of you can ever change.  



End file.
